Disposable packaging containing ready-to-eat food items is sold in grocery stores, airport shops, coffee shops, fast food restaurants and the like. One common type of food package provides the ability to hold a high moisture item, such as yogurt, and a low moisture item, such as granola, in the same package. Thus, the consumer can purchase a single package having both food items instead of buying a separate package of yogurt and a separate package of granola, for example. However, one example of yogurt/granola packaging requires the consumer to open more than one container, and another example of yogurt/granola packaging requires the consumer to fold one side of the container over the other side and then reposition the first side before combining the granola with the yogurt.
In general, it is often desirable to combine a food item having a high moisture content, e.g., a wet ingredient, with a food item having a low moisture content, e.g., a dry ingredient. However, if the low moisture food item is combined with the high moisture content food for too long a period of time before consumption, the low moisture item may become soggy and less desirable to eat. Therefore, it is preferable that such wet and dry ingredients not be combined with each other until just prior to eating. Examples of these food items are yogurt, kefir, cottage cheese or milk combined with granola, oats or other cereals. In particular, consumers prefer that yogurt and granola be combined just prior to consumption so that the granola is kept dry and crunchy.
There are several methods known in the prior art for packaging high moisture content food items, such as yogurt, with low moisture content food items, such as granola. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0303678 describes a parfait cup having domed lid with at least three individual containers within a single package. The individual containers are kept separate until the consumer wants to combine them.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,067,713 provides a separate pouch containing granola which must be opened and then mixed into the yogurt just prior to eating. U.S. Pat. No. 8,591,976 also provides a separate, sealed pouch to hold granola. The pouch may be affixed to the rim or lid of a jar, cup, soda can, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. D699,571 illustrates a parfait cup having a domed lid with a separate container as part of the lid for storing the granola.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0125777 describes a compact yogurt container having stackable compartments wherein a separate bottom compartment may contain a variety of accompaniments for yogurt, which is contained in the top compartment. U.S. Patent No. 2008/0245682 also provides stacked compartments. The food items are placed in the bottom compartment, which is then heat-sealed. A second compartment is stacked on top of the first compartment and covered. A tab extends upwardly through the top of the first compartment to be grasped from above the second compartment to open both compartments.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0170806 describes a side by side construction of parallel longitudinal compartments, which can be filled with different food items. A tear strip is provided on the top of each compartment to open each compartment and dispense the contents.
The disadvantage associated with most common types of food packaging is that a consumer needs to open the lid, remove the sealed container or pouch of granola, open the seal, and pour the granola into the yogurt in order to eat the yogurt and granola together. Therefore, it would be desirable to simplify the packaging to both maintain and then mix the separate ingredients with less action steps required on the part of the consumer.